Craggy Island
| image = Immagine:Craggy-Red85%.jpg | header1 = Team Strip | label1 = | data1 = | header3 = | label3 = | data3 = Immagine:CraggyIslandjersey.png | header4 = Team Information | label4 = | data4 = | header5 = | label5 = City | data5 = Off the west coast.... | header6 = | label6 = Country | data6 = Ireland | header7 = | label7 = Federation | data7 = IFAI | header8 = | label8 = Division | data8 = League of Extraordinary Irishmen | header9 = | label9 = Founded | data9 = Season 8 | header10 = | label10 = President | data10 = Samuel Entwistle | header11 = | label11 = Manager | data11 = Thomas DAlessandro | header12 = Trophy Cabinet | label12 = | data12 = | header14 = | label14 = Cup Titles | data14 = 0 | header14 = | label14 = League Titles | data14 = 1 Irish B-2 season 8, 1 Kieran McMupp U19 League season 9 | header16 = | label16 = Cup Titles | data16 = 0 | header17 = Stadium | label17 = | data17 = | header18 = | label18 = Stadium MullingarBorough (37,000 seats) | data18 = Immagine:Craggy_Island_Arena.png }} Team History ---- Craggy Island AFC was founded by Samuel Entwistle before the start of season 8, the teams first match was played and won with a handful of loaned in players, within 2 weeks of starting the club had a complete squad and was ready to compete, at this stage club legend Samuel Entwistle decided to hang up his boots and take up the role as club chairman, his second cousin Thomas DAlessandro took his place in the squad and as manager. Unsurprisingly the club promoted after it's first season in Irelands second division. The first season in the League of Extraordinary Irishmen proved difficult, with the Islanders finishing 6th and just about avoiding relegation. Craggy Island will be looking to shrug off their underdog status in the seasons to come, and aim to be among the teams who compete in the first International Cup. Youth Team History ---- Craggy Island U19's were founded in time for the inaugural Irish Youth League, Ligue 1. The team started the season poorly losing the first set of 3 matches, but redeemed itself after gaining 5 points in the last 3 games, this however couldn't prevent the team from finishing fourth out of 4 teams. In the second season the league was renamed the Kieran McMupp U19 League, this time Craggy Island impressed and brought an end to their underdog title in the youth league. The team went unbeaten for much of the season and managed to win the league in the final game. The club failed to defend it's title in the Kieran McMupp Memorial League, finishing second to Munster, though they will be trying their best to win it back. Players of the Season ------ Season 9 Senior Player of the Season: Paulo Rocha Season 8 Senior Player of the Season: Barnabás Danyi Season 9 Young Player of the Season: Brian Macrae Season 8 Young Player of the Season: Alessandro Bullo Team Stats ---- as of 15/7/09, *only counts competitive games* Most Games *1st= Thomas Watts 29 *1st= Paulo Rocha 29 *3rd- Liam Barigou 27 *4th- Patrick Reid 26 *5th- Brian Macrae 25 Top Goalscorers *1st- Barnabás Danyi 43 *2nd- Liam Barigou 33 *3rd- Thomas DAlessandro 19 *4th= Szilvester Gomori 13 *4th= Milton Assis 13 Top Assisters *1st- Paulo Rocha 23 *2nd- Tore Uttermar 22 *3rd- Silvino Soares 15 *4th- Liam Barigou 12 *5th= Robert Emery 7 *5th= Brian Macrae 7 *5th= Darragh Wildman 7 *5th= Xuan Fresneda 7 Most Goal Involvements *1st- Barnabás Danyi 46 *2nd- Liam Barigou 45 *3rd- Paulo Rocha 26 *4th- Tore Uttermar 22 *5th- Silvino Soares 19 Most Man of the Matches *1st= Silvino Soares 4 *1st= Barnabás Danyi 4 *1st= Liam Barigou 4 *4th= Patrick Reid 3 *4th= Kyle Andrews 3 *4th= Thomas DAlessandro 3 Team Stats *Total Games- 35 *Total Wins- 18 *Total Draws- 2 *Total Losses- 15 *Goals For- 149 *Goals Against- 47 Youth Team Stats *Total Games- 22 *Total Wins- 10 *Total Draws- 6 *Total Losses- 6 *Goals For- 34 *Goals Against- 19 Senior Squad ------------------- Youth Squad